


香辛料

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	香辛料

即使是知识渊博的奥默里克，也难以想象这世间有什么食物光因难吃就能使人晕厥，如果有，那也绝对不是单单是因为口味。许多有毒或有害的植物尝起来都有令人不适的味道，那是因为人类的味觉出于自我保护的目的把象征危险的味道都打上不宜食用的标签，以免误闯大自然看似温柔无害甚至美味的陷阱。

因此，当阿代尔斐尔脸色苍白地敲开书房的门，声音虚弱却礼貌地告诉奥默里克自己被某种食物难吃到反胃，甚至感到浑身无力还头晕时，正埋首于书海在知识的国度徜徉的奥默里克，第一反应便是这位年轻的骑士摄入的食物里有毒。

他神色忧虑地合上书本，关切地将骑士团年龄最小的骑士拉到身旁，当他将自己的手掌抚上对方的额头，并感到皮肤下传来微微发烫的热度时，就更确信自己的推测了。

“阿代尔斐尔卿，你刚刚吃了什么？”虽然心怀担忧，可谨慎如奥默里克并没有立刻说出自己的推测，而是慈爱温和地询问着阿代尔斐尔，有意无意地补充着重要的问题，“可否告知食物来源？”

“番茄派。”阿代尔斐尔简短地回答着，他浑身无力，连说话都感到费劲，声音有些虚弱却仍保持着礼貌，“让勒努做的，新鲜的，还冒着热气。”

让勒努不可能给阿代尔斐尔下毒的，奥默里克确信这点，就如同他确信今晚的夜幕仍会如期降临。而让勒努的厨艺有口皆碑，断然不可能连个普通的番茄派都做不好。奥默里克想了想，看着阿代尔斐尔微微泛红的脸问：除此之外你还吃了别的东西吗？”

“没有，”阿代尔斐尔有气无力地摇摇头，肩膀也随之晃悠着，连带着整个身体都在摇摆，像是身体里的力量都被抽走了般。

“请问你是吃下它之后立刻感到不适吗？”奥默里克担心阿代尔斐尔会栽倒在地上，怜爱地伸出手臂半饱着他，让他靠着自己的肩，他感到阿代尔斐尔的额侧一碰到自己，就将整个上半身的重量都压了上来。

“我吃的时候就觉得味道有些不对劲，嚼在嘴里特别苦，舌头上疼疼的，好像放了辣椒。”回想起那种怪异的味道，阿代尔斐尔说话时禁不住吐了吐舌头，他半闭着眼睛说，“我起初还以为让勒努是在搞什么恶作剧，类似于惊喜曲奇那样的，可我看他表情认真，便知道不是了。”

“你吃掉了多少？”奥默里克注意到阿代尔斐尔的舌苔有些泛红，这同样不是单纯味觉的不习惯可以造成的反应。

“当然是全部呀！”阿代尔斐尔忽然睁大了眼睛，声音也随之提高，像是要强调什么重要的事情，随后又渐渐低了下去，喃喃自语般地说着，“那可是让勒努精心准备的派，我怎么可以浪费呢……”

“也就是说，在已知味道不对的情况下，你仍然坚持食用完毕？”奥默里克在心里无声地叹气，温厚的手掌轻柔地抚摸着阿代尔斐尔的背部，蔚蓝色的眼睛越过年轻人美丽的金粉色头发，在书架上搜寻着什么。

“把那当做特殊的口味的话，倒是不难接受。”阿代尔斐尔的声音渐渐和呼吸混合在一起，听起来轻飘飘的，脸上却带着恬淡安详的笑意，蔷薇色的嘴角勾起浅浅的弧线，“至少我没当场吐出来。”

“阿代尔斐尔卿，请你先到床上躺下静息。”奥默里克扶着睫毛低垂，目光有些涣散的阿代尔斐尔，引着他来到书房角落的床上躺下，又将书柜上的药剂喂到他的嘴边，看着里面的液体慢慢流进那双精致的唇里，神色和蔼地说，“我去找下让勒努检查食材。”

“这可不行，咳咳，奥默里克卿！”阿代尔斐尔忽然不知哪来的力气，说话时激动得差点把药瓶打翻，又不小心被呛到猛地咳嗽几声，片刻之后才缓过劲来，握着奥默里克的手腕说，“让勒努知道他的派难吃到这种程度的话会伤心的。”

“好，我哪也不去，放心睡吧。”奥默里克微笑着表示理解，看着阿代尔斐尔喝完剩下的药剂，温柔地替这位美少年盖上被子。确认对方已经进入梦乡后，他拿出自己的通讯贝，接通了努德内。

 

“让勒努卿，我也想要番茄派，请问可以帮我做一份吗？”努德内找到让勒努的时候这位骑士正在练剑，窗外的阳光照着形单影只的他，看起来有些落寞，“要跟阿代尔斐尔卿刚刚吃的完全一样。”

“呃？”努德内的请求使让勒努觉得有些意外，阿代尔斐尔缺席下午训练的理由是有人要见，或许他出门时刚好遇见这位年龄相仿的白魔法师，与他分享了那份番茄派。阿代尔斐尔的缺席让这训练乏味又无聊，还不如去给同僚做可口的点心，如此思绪的让勒努冲门口站立的努德内微笑着点头，“倒是没什么问题，不过努德内卿竟然也喜欢这种口味吗？”

“喜不喜欢要先知晓味道才能评价。”看上去渴望着美餐的努德内说话的声音里却毫无期待，仍是惯常的平静如水，稳重得看不出喜怒。

“唔？你的意思是，你还不知道它是什么味道吗？”按照让勒努的经验，人们主动提出想要吃什么食物的话，应该是在已知味道喜欢的情况下，才会对它产生兴趣的。

“听阿代尔斐尔说它的味道十分特别，于是产生了好奇心。”教皇厅的厨房努德内从未去过，只听说里面的食材种类丰富，十分多样，应有尽有，“”用番茄、小麦、食盐、牛奶、罗兰莓、洋葱、罗勒……做成的东西到底能特别到哪里去呢？”

“咦？你事先已经看过食谱了吗？”说话时让勒努已经站在厨房的门口，刚刚放下宝剑即将拿起厨刀的青年声音里带着些不可思议，又很快用合理的解释说服了自己，认为那是努德内作为学者的好奇心所致。

“是的，但没发现什么特别的。”努德内并不否认自己事先调查过菜谱，碧绿色的眼睛在房间里快速环视着，这间厨房宽敞明亮，坐落在庭院边，里面的陈设都干净整齐，可正是这看起来无可挑剔的厨房某处潜藏着让阿代尔斐尔昏睡的毒素。

“烹饪这种艺术，最精妙的所在便是将各种食材组合在一起，做出口感饱满的佳肴。光看食材可能觉得稀松平常，等它们被厨艺融汇到一起，才是见证奇迹的时刻。”让勒努边说话边揉搓手里散发着麦香的面粉团，白色的面粉积了些在他手掌细小的伤痕里，隐示着这位骑士所经历的磨砺。

“研究室里配制炼金药剂也是同样的。”努德内伸出手指在案台的边缘沾了点面粉，仔细地在指尖研磨，又凑到鼻尖，最后放进嘴里，微甜黏腻，不过是普通的淀粉。

“据我所知，炼金药的配方必须遵守严格的比例？”让勒努抿着嘴，像是不太同意努德内的类比，异色的瞳仁带着几分认真，看着好像对这厨房产生了浓厚兴趣的学者在自己周围四处踱步，轻笑着说，“而食物的口味却是千变万化的，有的人喜欢甜，有的人喜欢淡。”

“确实是这样。”努德内盯着让勒努制作罗兰梅奶酪的动作，鲜红色的浆果被预先经过发酵的牛奶淹没，在规律的搅拌中逐渐变成粉色的半固体。

让勒努的手法精湛程度到了让努德内惋惜的地步，这精准的比例拿捏和稳定的搅拌规律把握要是能贡献给以太学，这位骑士就算成为不了学者，至少也能成为杰出的炼金术师。而努德内所不知道的是，让勒努此时也在心里思考着，如果这位聪慧的学者有朝一日愿意投身对食物的研究，以他的才智一定也能成为名厨。

“这些番茄都是泽梅尔家的品种吗？”努德内站在果篮前问。其实不用让勒努回答，篮子里色泽鲜艳，光滑饱满，透过果皮都能闻到淡淡鲜香的红色果实足够肯定他的判断，只有经过泽梅尔家培育的番茄品种才有这么优良的品相和味道。

“不错，它们都是今早运来的，十分新鲜。”让勒努正忙着调节炉火的温度，将派的底胚烤成小麦皮的金黄色是这位烹饪艺术家的坚持，但他还是得空回头肯定了努德内对植物的辨识能力，“它是对番茄派的口味影响最大的食材，普通的番茄汁水混入馅饼胚后尝起来没有这么浓郁，余香也没有这么悠远。”

不是番茄，也不是目光所及的任何食材。在让勒努忙着烘焙的时候，努德内已经像散步一样在这厨房里转了一圈，没有发现任何可疑物品，他甚至站在窗边查看过庭院里的植物，思考它们被风吹进来偶然落到食材里的可能，可看来看去那些都是无害的品种。正当他开始重新思考毒物的来源时，他看到让勒努将烤到一半的番茄派取了出来，正准备往里面添加些什么细碎的东西。

“最后一步就是加入香辛料了。”让勒努见努德内靠近自己，料想他是感兴趣，便大方地介绍着，将手里藤编的香料盒子伸到努德内的面前。

“这是什么？”努德内指的是让勒努手中看起来有些脱水的碎叶，表情和音调都是先前那样的平静。这盒子是自烘干箱里取出的，他先前不知有香辛料正在制作中，因此没有检查那里。

“是中原罗勒草的干末。”让勒努耐心地介绍着，发现努德内的眼角轻微抽动了下，料想这大概与学者认知中的罗勒草看起来十分不同，便解释道，“它们本该是新鲜的，可厨房的人说早上运输时发生了些意外，只能烤干使用，味道有些损失，好在傍晚就会有新鲜的送来。”

“既然如此，”努德内盯着那装满深绿色香辛料的盒子，像是在组织措辞般沉默片刻，最后微笑着直截了当地问让勒努，“可以把这些给我吗？”

让勒努没学过以太学，但却知道罗勒草除了可以作为香辛料使用，还是某些炼金药剂的重要成分。他抬头看了看厨房里的挂钟，此时已经是下午四点，新鲜的食材很快就会到来，这些味道存在缺失的干末在厨房的临时使命已经结束，倒不如交给努德内继续发挥余热，便将盖子重新盖上，递到对方手里，温和地表示，“没问题，你都拿去吧。”

 

“颠茄？”奥默里克从努德内手中接过那方编织精美的香料盒，轻轻地将它打开来，以中指腹挑起些许，洒在桌面上事先铺好的白纸上，平顺的眉毛微微皱了皱，又从盒子中倒出更多，握着一根白色的小棍将它们平平地铺呈开，才确定努德内说的是对的，散发着清香的深绿色罗勒干叶中确实混杂着某种更深的颜色。他回头望了望仍在熟睡中的阿代尔斐尔，说话的声音轻得像是不忍打搅他好梦，“这就是原因吗？”

“是的。”努德内点点头，说话的声音也跟奥默里克那样，十分轻微，提到某个名字的时候更是低得不行，生怕它会成为惊醒梦中人的咒语，“剂量很小，这也是让勒努没看出来的原因。”

“颠茄和罗勒草的新鲜叶片外形差异不小，可脱水碾碎之后再混合就难以分辨了，厨师几乎不跟毒物打交道，因此也没有每使用一种食材都仔细查验的习惯。”从混合的比例来看，这些颠茄的分量对人体尚不致害，奥默里克放下心来。他方才已经给阿代尔斐尔喝下常规药剂，其中也包含颠茄毒素的解方。

“确实如此，若不是预先知道这厨房里存在毒物，我也不会刻意看仔细。”努德内同意奥默里克的看法，将盒子里所有的内容物都倒在那张混合着香辛料与毒药的白纸上，灵活的手指动几下，将它折成信封的样子，确保碎屑都在其中，又斜斜地折几道做了个角，然后将它往下翻插进最下的缝隙里，完好地封上，动作连贯又熟练。

“颠茄刚好是制作睡眠猛毒药的主要成分，所以阿代尔斐尔才会感到眩晕无力，昏昏欲睡。”奥默里克的声音轻柔慈爱，带着几分温暖的同情，也有几分隐约的庆幸，“还好只是颠茄混进罗勒草，不是巨龙菇被混在棕菇里这样可怕的事故。”

“那样的话……”努德内想了想，认为没有必要把双方都知道的事情再特意强调，尤其当后面的内容极度令人不适的时候，更不该多此一举。

“不过，送进教皇厅的食材都经过严格筛选，加工也是在这高墙内进行的，罗勒草里怎么会混进颠茄呢？”奥默里克的手托着自己棱角分明的下巴，蓝色的眼睛因为思考而显得深邃，声音里也透着疑惑。

“关于这个，”努德内绿松石色的眼睛里隐隐有些情绪闪烁，他微微垂着头，脸颊有些发烫，说话的声音里却没有犹豫，“我认为我应该负首要责任。”

“你的意思是，颠茄是从你的研究室流出的吗？”奥默里克有些吃惊，虽然努德内的研究室里确实会常备些最基本的药材，可以他的谨慎和严格，是不大可能出这样的疏忽的。

“正是如此。”努德内抬起头，有些抱歉地看着奥默里克。

“可你怎么会把毒物带到厨房去呢？”奥默里克不解地问，目光中倒没什么责怪的意思，“这可不像是你会犯的疏忽。”

“不是我，是盖里克。”努德内说出的是自己那位新搭档的名字，顿了顿之后，又继续道，“我上午让他帮我丢弃的植物标本里恰好有颠茄，他出门的这段时间，刚好是食材运送出现意外的时间。”努德内的声音平稳真诚，毫不避讳自己的责任，“他回来之后告诉我，说他被手推车撞到腰，我还帮他治疗了下。”

“看来这多半就是‘番茄派’中毒事件的真相了。”真是出乎意料，却又听起来不觉得意外的结果，奥默里克平顺的眉毛舒展开来，毒物来源已经排除，也没有人受到实质伤害，这是最令人欣喜的结果。而那位造成这场风波的疑似罪魁祸首，实质上也并没有比推断更确凿的证据指向他。

“很抱歉，我叮嘱过他要小心的。”努德内说话时，亚麻色的睫羽低低垂着，有些散落的额发下色泽透亮的海蓝石反射着微弱的光芒。

“我对你的谨慎从不存疑，也不否认盖里克的热心。”奥默里克伸手轻轻地替努德内整理好发帘，柔软的手掌在他的脑后轻轻拍了拍，以示宽慰，“可今后真该多加小心了。”

努德内睫毛翕动几下，静静地点下头，又微微侧过身略带愧疚地望着阿代尔斐尔平静安详的睡颜，如叹息般地轻声说：“我还真佩服阿代尔斐尔能够忍受那种苦味，吃掉整个番茄派。”

“让勒努不是常说香辛料是让平淡无奇的食物变得美味的魔法吗？”奥默里克脸上浮现柔和安心的微笑，看着努德内有些担忧又有些心疼的侧脸，声音中隐含着某种令人觉得温暖的意味深长。

“可魔法施放错误就会变成灾难。”而那块番茄派无疑就属于这种范畴，努德内根本没有勇气将它凑近嘴边，至今它还好好地躺在努德内的口袋里，他侧身的皮肤正感觉到它慢慢变凉。

“既然已知这世间有并不依赖以太完成的魔法，比如说这香辛料，”奥默里克轻笑着说，语气如梦中人的呼吸般柔和，“那说不定也有某种香辛料所带来的愉快和享受是超越味觉体验的。”

“你指的不会是？”努德内回过头来看着奥默里克认真而谦虚地问，隐隐觉得那个答案简单却又珍贵，想法已经到达唇边，却又迟迟没有交付给声音。

“比如友爱和心意。”奥默里克说话时轻轻地抬了抬眉毛，温和沉静的眸子里泛起更加暖柔的神情，声音略微有些庄重，却仍是柔软平稳的：

“这世上任何香辛料的味道，恐怕都及不上挚友亲手为自己烹制美餐所带来的幸福感。”

2018-11-14


End file.
